The Mission
by flashntails
Summary: First fanfiction! The story starts way back when the New Team 7 comes back from their failed attempt of bringing Sasuke Uchiha to Konoha. Sakura Haruno persuades the Hokage in accepting her taking on an S rank type of mission, which is going in solo and retrieving Sasuke herself. There may be so problems, but she will take it like a woman. Some NaruSaku. Please enjoy ! T for lan
1. Returning from Failure

"It's okay you two, don't be so hard on yourselves for something like that. We always have next time." A jounin spoke out with a hint of alleviation, to interrupt the silence that they were having. The day was hot and it did not fit the mood of two shinobi ninjas walking back to the village called Konaha. Frustration and anger were surrounding the two, but sorrow filled it in the most. One of the teenaged ninja turned his head around to the Captain.

"Yeah…" The blonde decided to reply with a disconsolate sigh. The blonde turned his head to look at the girl beside him. He sighed and looked to the ground ahead of him. The girl stayed quiet the whole way, having her head the same direction as the boy beside her. You would think she was sleeping.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but Sai and I will report to the Hokage about the mission…"

"Failed mission." Sai purposely coughed out, earning a glare from the Captain.

"However, I'm sure she would want to make sure you two are okay." The Captain shrugged, giving them a suggestion, or maybe a requirement. Only the blonde boy nodded, keeping his head to the ground. The girl was mute and solid, no reply, nor gesture.

"Sakura…?" No reply was heard.

"Sakura-chan." The blonde nudged the girl in the shoulder to see if he can get her out of her daydream or whatever she was in. Sakura clenched her fists, but then released it when a hand fell upon her left shoulder. Everyone came to a stop in the trail. The blonde turned to look at the Captain. Sai just stood there and watch.

"Sakura, I know how much-"

"Then how much?" Sakura coldly interrupted her Captain. She still had her back turn to him, not even picking her head up from the gaze at the ground. The blonde turned to Sakura and opened his mouth to began to speak but-

"I'll report to Lady Tsunade myself if we are just going to stand here." Sakura deliberately shook her shoulder loose from the grasp of her Captain's and jumped off in the direction of the gates.

"Well… I tried. Hopefully she will actually go to the mansion. Naruto, go after and slow her down. We will meet you at the entrance of the mansion, if you take too long, we will be inside and report the information." The captain commanded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, see ya Captain Yamato!" exclaimed Naruto, giving a salute and jumped off in pursuit of Sakura. Sai stepped forward to be beside Yamato.

"Only if I knew how they were feeling now. Maybe I could have said something that can sustain them. I would hate to have this mission sever our team relations." Sai stated with no emotion, as always. Yamato only nodded and continued to walk toward the gates ahead of him. Sai tagged along in silence.


	2. Something about Him

**This chapter will have Inner Sakura in it. It will be in bold.**

* * *

Going after Sakura took pretty long, due to her blasting off with a head start. However, Sakura didn't go to the mansion…

_'Hmm… her chakra isn't even near the mansion, which must mean she went somewhere else... But where?' _Naruto came to a stop in an intersection of the village. He looked around, turning his whole body in the motion. He raised his hand to scratch his head and put the other hand on his hip.

"Where are you Sakura-chan?" He whispered to himself, sighing in irritation. He then continued to run through the village.

Sakura walked through the gated-entrance to the training field and sat down by one of the wooden posts. She leaned her back into it and lifted her head up to only be blinded by the rays of the sun. She squint her eyes and raised her hand over her head to cover her eyes from the light.

_'What happened to Sasuke-kun? He isn't himself anymore. Did Orochimaru really get to him?'_

_**'Can't be possible! He has another three months! Just face it! He isn't the same Sasuke anymore. He moved on without us. He changed, to become someone so arrogant. He is an avenger.'**_

_'Aaah, he told me that before. He told me about being an "avenger" before he left. I just couldn't understand what he really meant though. Only if I could, I might have had chance on stopping him'_ Sakura sighed and lowered her head to her legs when she pulled them closer to her chest. She leaned her forehead into her knees and closed her eyes.

_**'Yeah, I remember that night… It was rather depressing. I didn't really like him though. Funny how your other mind dislikes the person **_**you**_** like. I mean, I have to sit there and watch the fantasies and-'**_

_'Stop talking about that. It isn't the time.' _She blushed.

_**'Hehe, I know. Yeah, you might would have a chance on keeping him in Konaha, but it doesn't mean he will like you, or us I should say. He isn't the one. He would mess you up, physically and mentally! But, just like what Captain Yamato said, don't let this mission put you down. You will get him next time.' **_ There was silence between the two before Sakura began to think again.

_' … Yeah. I guess so.'_

_**'Hey now, I can't have you all depressed and stuff! It will mess up my mind too! Oh and I think you need to apologize to Captain for you behavior.'**_

_'I will, I did kinda act out of it' _Sakura picked her head up from her knees and leaned back to be against the post again. She opened her eyes and saw a flash of orange. She blinked twice and used both of her hands to wipe her eyes. She surveyed the area, not so sure on what she saw.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing out here? You were supposed to be in Grandma's office." The boy said with a mellow voice, although full of concern. Sakura turned around to find her teammate leaning on his shoulder on the same post she had her back to. He looked down at her, and then looked up into the clouds. She looked up at him and lowered her head to look at the trees in front of her. The boy crossed his arms and sighed. Sakura then shrank her head into her shoulders and put a worried look on her face. She tried to find some words to say so she could answer his question.

"Ah-uh, Naruto, well, you s-see… I just wanted to, you know, calm myself d-down from my dramatic show I preformed earlier. I am truly sorry for that, by the way." She squint her eyes shut and waited for his response. It took a while before something actually happen. Naruto crouched down to her level and leaned his back to the post. He uncrossed his arms and put them on his legs.

"I see… I understand. No need to apologize. I would have done the same thing if I were you," He chuckled, lightening his face.

"Just would have never expected that to happen. Let's just say, he wasn't ready yet. We will not give up, he will return home in our grasp! Believe it!" He looked at Sakura with his encouraging smile, or should I say, "promising" smile. Sakura slowly turned her head to meet his. With that smile of his, she knew there was hope in their retrieval. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, next time, Sasuke-kun will be ready."

* * *

**Ha~! I uploaded the second chapter. I hope this is better because I know the last one was really short. Originally, I was going to put this with the first chapter, but then again, it was my first time and I wanted to see what people would think. C':**


	3. Asking to go Solo

**I realized something when I type. I tend to have a lot more dialogue than actual description. I am sorry, I do need to improve on my story skills. Please bare with me~! I hope this chapter will be better.**

**Inner Sakura will be BOLD.**

* * *

The two of them stood before the desk of the Hokage. The woman at the desk straightened her back and leaned forward to rest her chin on her intertwined hands. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes slowly to examine the two shinobi ninjas with a look of concern.

"We will not give up!" boasted the blonde ninja, giving the Hokage thumbs up to show he was serious. The girl next him nodded with agreement, forming a little smile across her lips.

"Alright, that's what I would like to hear. For now, this mission will be discarded until further notice. You two may be dismissed." The woman spoke out, waving her hand towards the door.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." The pink haired ninja bowed.

"Alright Grandma!" The blonde screeched, saluting to the woman. Tsunade flinched at his outburst, making one of her eyebrows twitch with irritation. He turned on his heels and walked toward the door.

"Are you coming Sakura-chan?" He turned his head back to look at his friend.

"Go on without me. I will meet up with you later." She shooed him away, making him pout. When the door shut behind the boy, Sakura inhaled massively. Tsunade looked up at her with curiosity.

"Ma'am, I would like… to do a… uhm… a solo mission." Sakura exhaled, looking at the floor. It was quiet for some moments, so Sakura squinted her eyes shut for an answer. She heard shuffling in a chair. Sakura slowly lifted her head to see the woman's back, who was looking out the window.

"Shizune, I will need you to leave for a moment. This conversation will be private." Tsunade ordered sternly.

"Yes ma'am." With a nod, Shizune left the room with Tonton in her arms quickly, leaving a click sound from the door being closed.

"Sakura… You are very strong and intelligent. Very independent for a young age, too." Tsunade paused, as she tried to look for words to say. Sakura took the chance to take a seat in front of her because she knows this will be long. The Hokage cleared her throat before she began to speak again.

"I respect your feelings a lot, but I cannot just let you do something-"

"But it's just not about my feelings at all! It can also be good information in the future or-or I could actually, you now, manage to bring him back! By myself! Just let me try! You can trust me." Sakura quickly butted in her thought, hoping that it would persuade her medical teacher. Tsunade sighed and then chuckled at Sakura's outburst. She turned around to face her student and then crossed her arms. She shook her head in amusement, only to make Sakura confused, and a little frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure this is all about your feelings. Even if I did accept your request, what would your plan be? You are still a chunin, Sakura, not an ANBU. You could get yourself killed or molested. I can't let that happen to you. Your parents would be worried sick, also your friends, even me! The Hokage's duty is not only to keep the village safe, but to also keep their ninja's safe. I am sorry Sakura, I cannot allow it." Tsunade declined, noticing Sakura's inducement. Sakura leaned forward in chair, which gave Tsunade the thought of her not being finished yet.

"But you don't understand-!"

"What do I not understand Sakura!" She boasted, slamming her palms to her desk. The pink hair ninja flinched at the random outburst. Sakura swore she saw cracks appear on the Hokage's desk when she pounded her palms into it. When she couldn't think of any words to put together, she looked down to her knees in defeat, as she slouched back into her chair. The older woman in front of her sighed and took a seat herself, then rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. It was a long silence between the two, well…it felt like a long silence. Tsunade poked her lips out as she looked at her finger nails tap against the desk. Sakura fiddled with her thumbs on her lap, looking at how the thumbs over lay each other continuously. The Hokage was starting to get annoyed by the silence, so she lifted her head off her palm and leaned down to her side to see drawers. She reached for the bottom handle and slid it open to see her favorite drink. Sakura looked up as she heard the vagrant sound of shuffling. Tsunade grabbed the cup and the bottle and put them on her desk. Sakura glanced at her with a confused look, but then smiled lightly as she thought her new plan would work.

"Just before you think about convincing me while I drink, doesn't mean I _might_ agree. Trust me, I'm a heavy drinker." She lied as she looked at the cup in her hand and then the bottle in the other. She tossed the cup and popped the lid of the sake bottle open, then chugged half of the bottle down. Sakura looked at her with a disgusted look on her face as she saw her teacher take in the sake roughly. The Hokage released her lips from the rim of the bottle and wiped her upper lip with her wrist and let out a small _burp_.

"Oh my." Sakura whispered as she looked at the Hokage in utter shock.

"What? Never seen a woman _drink_ before?" Tsunade smiled when she slurred the word "drink". Sakura shook her head mechanically, not taking her eyes off her sensei.

"Well, how about this, Sakura, if you come up with a thorough plan, that will sound successful, I will let you do it. You will have today to think about it. Tell me everything tomorrow, 'kay? If I do accept the plan, you must not tell _ANYONE. _Do you understand?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Lady Tsunade, you must have drunk too much already. Are you really serious?" Sakura leaned forward in her chair as she looked at her teacher with amazement and excitement plastered on her face.

"Girl please, I am not even drunk." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and swat her hand like she was shooing a fly. "Seriously Sakura, I think I can bend some rules around here. You may not be ANBU, but you are skilled like one. But, if you fail your mission, not only you will be in trouble, I will be in great trouble. So go think of your plan before I change my mind. Go!" The older woman pointed towards her door. Sakura shot up out of her chair.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade! I won't let you down!" Sakura bowed quickly and ran towards the exit.

"Meh." The Hokage said as she took another swig at her bottle.

* * *

**End of the Chapter~! I sure hope this one was good. I kinda made Lady Tsunade out of character in the end. Whoopsie. Hope this one was good though! Please review! I like critiques~33**


End file.
